


Come Around Again

by teacuphoneybee



Series: Super Septic AU [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Secret Identity, Self-Doubt, Sign Language, Superheroes, Telepathy, Time Travel, dapperaverage, finally getting to some plot stuff, florist, flower shop, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphoneybee/pseuds/teacuphoneybee
Summary: Ever since their run in a few weeks back, Trickshot had made a habit of dropping by the shop every few days. He always says it's to make sure the florist is safe, but Jameson couldn’t help but feel on edge. How could he not? His arch nemesis is in his flower shop, drinking his tea, complaining about issues he had probably caused. A million things could go wrong, but he still can’t bring himself to kick the hero out.





	Come Around Again

“Do you ever feel like you’re just not… doing enough?”

Jameson looks up at the hero, studying his expression before responding. He still isn't sure why he's here - ever since their run in a few weeks back, Trickshot had made a habit of dropping by the shop every few days. He always says it's to make sure the florist is safe, but Jameson couldn’t help but feel on edge. How could he not? His arch nemesis is in his flower shop, drinking his tea, complaining about issues he had probably caused. A million things could go wrong, but he still can’t bring himself to kick the hero out.

Carefully, he signs, “ _I think everyone feels like that sometimes, hero._ ”

Trickshot’s eyes go wide at the nickname, and Jameson almost worries that his cover has been blown. He can’t be the only one who calls him that, right? He breathes a sigh of relief when the other man continues after a few beats.

“Well yeah, but I’m not - I’m supposed to be a hero, you know? I have all these powers, we all do. But people are still getting hurt. You still got hurt.”

Jameson blinks, taking a moment to absorb that information. He had no idea his nemesis had so many doubts, so many insecurities… or that he cared about him that much.

“I just want to protect everyone and I can’t, but I feel like I should be able to.” Trickshot continues, rambling now. “I don’t know man, I just… wish I could be stronger. Or something. Just better in general. Shit.” He rubs his face, shifting his bright orange mask to reveal more glowing freckles. Jameson feels himself blush.

“ _Sunshine_ -” he starts to sign, hand pausing before opening all the way. Damn this hero for reminding him so much of his boyfriend. He fiddles with his hands for a moment and tries to regain his train of thought. “ _Y_ _ou’re still only one person. You can’t do everything on your own. I’ve seen what you can do, have a bit more faith in yourself_.”

Trickshot chews his lip (another habit that makes Jameson blush). “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He sighs, leaning back in his chair. He shoots Jameson a tired smile. “Sorry for coming in here and ranting at you. Not exactly the most heroic thing, huh?”

“ _It’s no problem. Afternoons get pretty slow anyway, I appreciate the company_.” Jameson smiles back. That wasn’t a total lie - as dangerous as it is to have the hero here, he is quite fond of him. Not that he’d admit that to anyone, including himself. “ _You should probably head out before my delivery comes in, though. I can’t imagine you’re in the mood for that much attention_.”

“Wait shit - what time is it?” Trickshot jerks up, looking around the shop for a clock.

Jameson leans to check the screen on his desk. “ _Almost 2, why?_ ”

Trickshot jumps up, downing the rest of his tea. “Goddamnit, I gotta go. Thanks for the tea and for uh, listening to me. You’re a good guy.” He reaches across the table, touching Jameson’s hand for a moment. He seems reluctant to pull away.

Jameson moves away first, hoping the heat in his cheeks isn’t too noticeable. “ _Alright, be seeing you then,_ ” he signs, smiling politely.

“Oh, by the way - Timewarp’s been hanging around here lately. So just keep an eye out okay?” He takes Jameson’s palm and a pen from the counter, then scribbles out a phone number. “The cops are useless when it comes to that guy. I at least know his schtick.”

Jameson looks down at his hand, mind racing with all the new possibilities this presents. Then he flashes Trickshot a sharp grin, “ _I can take care of myself just fine, but alright._ ”

“Awesome, later buttercup!” He rushes out of the store, the bell ringing behind him and leaving Jameson with nothing but silence and the flush on his cheeks.

\---

Jameson jumps a bit when his phone buzzes in his apron pocket. He pulls it out, glancing at it under the counter.

[ Sunshine<3 : sry bb got held up. b there in a bit x ]

He smiles, shaking his head. He taps out a quick reply and then heads to the back of the shop. In place of his phone he pulls out another small object - an old, ornate pocket watch. Clicking it open, he lets out a sigh. That hero really held him up, he has so much to do before the delivery gets here!

“ ** _Well, if there isn’t enough time_** ,” he says to himself, voice echoing around in his own head as he pulls the crown out two clicks. The watch stops ticking, and his sepia aura rushes out to engulf the world around him. A falling petal freezes just inches above the ground.

“ ** _I can always make my own_**.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been talking about this AU a lot over on my [tumblr](https://scribblehoneybee.tumblr.com), so if you want to chat or see some art for it you can find me there!!
> 
> (this was originally a chapter in the one shot collection oops)


End file.
